The First Time
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: This is just a one-shot. It's about them meeting for the first time differently than they did. WAY differently. Hope you like it! Read and review! Please and thank you:) (Picture From Google Images. I do not own it!)


**Hey guys! I'm back with another FanFic! This one is just a one-shot! No more additional chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the HON series or this song or the artists!**

**Song: ****_Little Bad Girl _****by David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz and Ludacris**

* * *

Rephaim laughed, enjoying the thrill of the blaring music pounding in his ears and the vibrations of the bass traveling in his bones. The girl he was dancing with had her arms raised above her, her hands stretched out with her fingers spread wide as if trying to feel the rhythm of the beat in the air.

She wasn't beautiful at all. Actually, she was quite boring, bland to be exact. She wasn't much to look at which was weird for him. He usually only wanted the gorgeous ones that no other man in the club could earn a glance by. But, no, she was something completely opposite. Her blood red hair was slick with sweat, unnaturally bright. Her skin was tanned with an orange hint, showing signs of a spray tan. She even had on fake purple contacts.

But, Rephaim was feeling different tonight. Something was definitely special about this night. He didn't know what about it was or why but he just knew.

The club was even more packed than it usually was. Slim and wide bodies occupied the dancefloor, the leather couches against the wall, and the stools at the bar. Neon lights flashed stunning yellows, shocking greens, glowing blues, and brilliant pinks everywhere. They sparkled against the sweat-coated bodies. Aside from the bright lights, the club was dim, the shadows even had shadows of their own.

He loved it all.

The girl leaned into him, her unhealthy, thin body smooshing into him. He gave her a sly smile, kissing her quickly on the mouth. He could taste the smoke of cigarettes and the naughty bite of alcohol on her tongue. Winking at her, Rephaim slipped through the dancing bodies easily, losing her completely. And he was glad. She absolutely disgusted him.

"Rephaim," his brother, Nisroc, came up behind him,"it isn't nice to lead them on. Girls are more than just toys."

Rephaim laughed, this time mockingly. "You have no room to talk, brother. You place them as low as I do in your book of standards."

"Be that as it may, you are the eldest one, are you not? Should you not have more manners in behaving as such towards women than I?"

"I suppose, but, Nisroc, something is different tonight." Rephaim shrugged, waving his disapproving questions away. "Do not tell me you cannot feel it."

Nisroc cocked his head to the side, as if trying to hear over the loud booms of music. "No, brother, I do not. I have not a single clue in what you speak of."

Rephaim sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck absently. He took a seat with his brother on a stool, ordering two drinks. "Well, there is something strange. I can't put my finger on it."

"No? Have you spoken to the others about your feelings?" Nisroc sneered, poking fun at him.

"Feelings are for fools. You know this as well as I do. Father has certainly taught us better." Rephaim gave him an irritated glare. "Where are they anyways?"

He hadn't been talking to Nisroc when he asked, he had been directing it more towards himself.

Nisroc shrugged, turning around on the stool. "Ekon is over by that corner with the two blondes," he pointed to the farthest area on the right side of the club. "Chogan is dancing like a fool, trying to impress that brunette. Kieran, last time I saw him, was on his third shot of vodka. There is no doubt he has had more. Then, I saw Corbin talking to the bartender a few minutes ago. The rest are probably scattered everywhere else." Nisroc gave Rephaim a shrug, swallowing back his own drink.

The DJ switched the song that had been playing, turning it to something more snappy and upbeat.

_They tell me I'm a bad boy. All the ladies look at me and act coy_.

Rephaim gave him a slow nod, not really listening. He had turned with Nisroc when his eye caught something. Something black and white spun in the center of the dance floor. Slim, creamy white arms were moving smoothly with the beat.

_I just like to put my hands up in the air. I want that girl dancing over there_.

He could make out golden blonde curls and a sweet, round face. He could see plenty of her legs and the dress she was wearing. The skirt of the dress was made of a sheer black material, fanning out around her. The top was white, decorated in smooth black swirls, that clung to her chest.

_Look at her go on the dancefloor. She's amazing on the dance floor_.

Rephaim watched, hypnotized by how elegantly she moved with the rhythm and booms of the music.

_When she moves, girl, I want more_. _Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore_.

As the others around her danced, he could see more and more of her. She was shorter than most of the girls in the club, frail and petite. Her face was flushed, her lips turned up in a joyous smile.

_You got me saying: Go, little bad girl, little bad girl. Go, little bad girl, little bad girl_...

The lyrics were practically visible in the air, swirling around the mystical girl. This girl...Rephaim blinked, trying to rip himself out of the trace he had fallen into. She was incredible.

_They tell me I'm a bad boy. All the ladies look at me and act coy_.

She twirled, her arms high above her. He could hear her happy laughter from the bar. It was bright and full of life.

_I just like to put my hands up in the air. I want that girl dancing over there_.

Rephaim nodded, agreeing with the song. He did want her. He never wanted any woman so bad in his life. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect...

_Shaking her ass from the left to the right. Moving it round just the way that I like_.

"What are you staring at, brother?" Nisroc glanced at Rephaim, following his gaze to the dance floor.

_I wanna see her move like a movie on flight. She got it how I want it and I want it all night_.

Rephaim leaned farther forward, closer to the dance floor. He was gripping the bottom of the stool tightly, begging it not to let go of him, because he knew that he was falling. He was falling for her.

_Look at her go on the dance floor. She's amazing on the dance floor_.

Gathering up all his courage, he hopped off the stool, heading towards the dance floor. She was still dancing, her body rolling to the beats. He slid between the cracks of others.

_When she moves, girl, I want more. Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore_.

Rephaim caught her in mid spin, twisting her easily in his arms. She looked up at him, scared and startled. With a jolt, Rephaim was captivated by her large blue eyes and the warmth of her body in his embrace.

_You got me saying: Go, little bad girl, little bad girl. Go, little bad girl, little bad girl_...

He swallowed the big, nervous lump in his throat, ignored the intense pounding of his heart of being near her, and shoved aside the almost unbearable heated sparks contact with her skin caused him. He slipped one of his hands in hers and began twirling her. She beamed at him, relaxing at his touch.

_She got my heart jumpin' and my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'. Like ain't nobody ever seen_...

Her body grazed against his as she danced, teasing him. Her eyes were alluring, enchanting, beautiful.

_As a matter of fact, I've seen this woman all up in my dreams_.

Rephaim pushed his father and brothers out of his mind, forgetting their nagging sneers about feelings and emotions. He allowed himself to feel for once in his life, adoring the incredible sensations she was bringing him. Never before had he been able to fully accept the gleeful welcome of joy, love, and longing. Love? Forget it, he was completely won by her.

The lyrics trailed on, the beat of the music following in its path. They danced together in sync with the music.

_Look at her go on the dancefloor. She's amazing on the dancefloor._

_When she moves, girl, I want more. Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore._

_You got me saying: Go, little bad girl, little bad girl. Go, little bad girl, little bad girl_...

The song came to an end, leaving them breathless and face to face. She was sweaty, her cheeks red from lack of air. Her blonde curls were damp and plastered to the rounded edges of her face. Her blue eyes wild and yearning. She was irrevocably _beautiful_.

"What is your name?" Rephaim blurted, unable to keep the words inside any longer.

She smiled, her hands trailing down his arms from where they had rested on his shoulders. "Stevie Rae. What's yours?"

Her voice stopped his heart. It was pure and sweet, smothered with a lovely Okie accent.

"My name is Rephaim."

"Well, Rephaim," she tilted her head up higher, making it easier to meet his burning gaze,"its very nice to-"

To their surprise, Rephaim took her face in his hands and yanked her to him, pressing his lips to hers, cutting her off. Her muscles froze at his sudden movement. Her eyes were wide in shock.

He pulled back, laughing darkly. "Stevie Rae, I find it hard to believe that you are as surprised as you play to be."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Rephaim laughed again, wrapping his fingers around her wrist dangerously. A slight blush rose to her cheeks, tinting them an innocent pink. With a quick jerk, Stevie Rae was following him through the mass of bodies and out into the cool air of the night. He still felt the vibrations of the bass.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked as he began leading her through the parking lot. He could hear a hint of fear but it was drowned out by her curiosity.

"My house," he answered her automatically.

Stevie Rae planted her feet down on the asphalt, refusing to move. "Why? I just met ya. I don't know much about you and same goes for you. You could be like some serial killer or a rapist or a drug dealer for all I know."

Her words were sincere. He knew that she was speaking the truth. It was strange for him though, he was so used to women falling all over him. She was different. He knew that she was. It made him want her even more.

"That is true, but do I honestly look like any of those things you just listed?" He slowly let his fingers loosen and drop her wrist. His chest tightened when he saw disappointment flicker in her eyes.

"No, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"That it is," he murmured.

Then, allowing one more second of feeling, Rephaim bent and, this time, kissed her lightly. She responded, standing higher up on her toes. She was perfect. Everything about her was undeniably perfect. He didn't want to leave her, he didn't want to walk back to where his many brothers partied, he didn't want to deny everything that had happened between him and her, and he didn't want to go back to where his father and brothers did not believe in emotions and feelings.

But he did.

Rephaim pulled back away from reluctantly. He took the time to gently peel her fingers from the front of his shirt and kiss each finger. He dropped her hands and took a step away from her, turning his back on her completely.

"I have to leave. Maybe we will run into each other again," he told her quietly, hopefully.

He would never be able to forget how lost her blue eyes had looked at him when he turned away from her, or how sweet she smelled in his arms.

But, he had to push it out of his mind. He had to push _her_ out of his mind.

He tried to tell himself that every time they ventured back out to that same club every Friday like they always did. He tried to tell himself that every time he searched the crowd of dancing people on the dance floor. He tried to tell himself that every time he heard that song that had played when they danced.

Each time they went out to that club, he didn't see her. She was never there. Each night that they turned to leave, Rephaim would scan the crowd once more to see if he had missed her.

He never did.

Except for one night. He had turned to leave earlier than his brothers that night. He had grown sick of not being able to see her one last time. As he pushed the door open to leave, he threw one last final glance over his shoulder. It was then that he saw her.

Her blue eyes met his as she danced, she wore that same dress as the first time. Her hair was as loose and curly and golden as the first time. Full of hope, Rephaim turned back, catching her eye once more and whispered the same name that had haunted him since the first time he saw her: _"Stevie Rae."_


End file.
